All I Want For Christmas Is You
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: So, there's a rumor that Klaine is singing All I Want For Christmas Is You. While talking to my best friend, aka the Kurt to my Blaine, I came up with this idea, and my Kurt was like YES PLEASE, so I wrote it just for my Kurt, but you can read it too. xD


"Blaine, what on Earth..." Kurt said, pulling the hat that was now covering his eyes off his head.

"It's a Santa hat! Do you like it?"

"Not when it's preventing me from reading my book."

"Not my fault you have a tiny head."

"I do not have a tiny head, you bought an unusually large Santa hat."

"Hey, I wear that hat every year."

"Then your head must be gigantic if this thing fits you."

"It is not!"

"Whatever you say, darling, whatever you say."

"So when are we going?"

"Going where?"

"To buy a tree! When are we going to buy a Christmas tree?"

"We're buying a Christmas tree?"

"Yes! Can we go now? Can we? Can we? Please?"

"How old are you again?"

"Come on, Kurt! It's almost Christmas and we need a tree."

"Blaine, we have a tree, Finn got it weeks ago, it's right over there."

"That's Finn's tree... we need our own tree, a tree that we can decorate together." Blaine said with a pout. "Come on! It's our first Christmas as a couple, you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to decorate a tree with me."

"Well, I do enjoy decorating... and I suppose spending time with my boyfriend during the holidays is kind of important." Kurt teased.

"Only slightly." Blaine teased right back.

"Alright, let's go buy a tree."

* * *

><p>"I want that one!"<p>

"Blaine, how many gigantic trees are you going to insist we buy before you remember that we need a smaller tree? That won't fit in my bedroom."

"What about this one?"

"Blaine, that's even bigger than the last tree you showed me."

"But it smells like Christmas!"

"They all smell like Christmas, Blaine... they're _Christmas_ trees."

"What about that one?"

"Keep looking." Kurt slid his hands into his pockets as he walked around looking at trees with Blaine. "Blaine, why do you love Christmas so much?" He asked softly.

"Well, I love the cold weather, and I love a time when you're encouraged to spend time with your loved ones and show them how much you care."

Kurt bit his lip in thought, what kind of present would show Blaine how much _he_ cared?

"What do you think of this tree?"

"Better, but I still don't think we could fit it in my room." Kurt said before biting his lip. "So, what kind of present would show you that someone cared?"

"It's not about the presents, Kurt."

Ugh, he should've expected that sort of answer.

"I know it's not, I'm just asking."

"I don't know... I don't really think about what I want for Christmas, I'm more focused on finding the perfect gifts for other people."

It was times like this that he wanted to kick Blaine for being so oblivious. He was just trying to find out Blaine's dream Christmas present without actually coming out and asking what he wanted. But no, Blaine had to make it difficult by being mister clueless (and be _so_ cute while doing it so that Kurt couldn't even be mad at him).

"How about this tree?" Before Kurt could answer, Blaine spoke again. "Oh my gosh! Are they playing the song I think they're playing?"

Kurt laughed. "If the song you're thinking of is all I want for Christmas is you, then yes, they are."

"I love this song!"

"I can see that."

"I feel like I can relate to it so much more now that I have you."

Kurt felt his face turn red. "Aw, Blaine."

"Well, it's true, as long as I get to spend the holiday with you, I'm happy." He smiled and took Kurt's hand. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Kurt's smile grew and he kissed Blaine on the nose. "You're too sweet."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." Blaine sang along with the music. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."

"You are such a dork."

"But I'm _your_ dork."

"Yes you are, and don't you forget it."

"What about this tree?"

Kurt smiled. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>As the two boys decorated the medium sized tree that was now in the corner of Kurt's bedroom, Blaine danced around, humming that same song that he couldn't seem to get out of his head ever since he heard it while they were Christmas tree shopping.<p>

He had hummed it for so long that it was even getting stuck in _Kurt's_ head.

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!" Blaine belted out, holding the star that went on top of the tree and singing into it like it was a microphone.

Kurt laughed, unable to help but join in on his boyfriends silly behavior.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I just want to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click, cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you!" Kurt sang, laughing again when Blaine grabbed him and spun him around, the two singing together now as they danced around the room putting the finishing touches on the now decorated tree.

"All the lights are shining brightly everywhere." Blaine sang.

"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air." Kurt continued.

"And everyone is singing."

"I hear those sleigh bells ringing."

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me? I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!" They sang together, their voices blending perfectly in a way that reminded Kurt of their baby it's cold outside performance from last year.

As they sang the last note, Blaine pulled Kurt in close, and laughed, pressing his nose against his boyfriends.

"Told you that decorating a tree together would be fun, and look how good it looks!"

"I suppose the fact we just so happen to be standing under mistletoe is just a coincidence."

Blaine smirked. "Complete coincidence."

"Of course, I'm sure you didn't plan that at all." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Not at all." Blaine said before scrunching up his nose and laughing. "But since we're here, I suppose we should kiss... don't want to break the law."

"Break the law?"

"Yeah, kissing under the mistletoe, it's a Christmas law."

"Well, I wouldn't want to break the rules." Kurt joked before leaning forward so that his lips met with Blaine's.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before pulling the Santa hat off the night stand and placing it back on Kurt's head before the kiss even ended.

"Merry Christmas, darling." He said innocently.

Kurt laughed. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
